


One More Day With A Chance

by bethgreenewarriorprincess



Category: Richonne - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenewarriorprincess/pseuds/bethgreenewarriorprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes is spending the night after his fight with Pete in a virtual time-out. Michonne is there by his side when he wakes up. Can she convince him that they need one more day with a chance, together? Richonne, canon divergent from 5B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day With A Chance

He'd known she would want to talk to him after she cold-cocked him. He didn't blame her really; he'd had a total break from reality and it had scared him. More than that, it had scared Carl and that was unacceptable to Rick Grimes. There were enough monsters left in this shit world, dead and undead alike and he didn't need his son looking at him like he was a monster too. Though he was pretty sure he already did and had ever since he'd done the only thing left in his power: Used all his pent up rage and sudden and fierce urge to protect his child and using teeth and sheer force of will, ripped out the throat of a man who threatened his existence. Carl's existence. _Her_ existence.

He took a deep breath as she looked at him from across the room. "You been there the whole time?" He asked, his voice a rough rasp from his parched throat. He regarded her carefully as she answered quietly, almost so quiet he couldn't hear her.

"All night." He tried not to show surprise that she had. For the explanation was simple. He knew she cared about him.

She had some kind of way about her, Michonne. There was something in the way her charcoal stare was pinning him down that almost made him squirm, but that wasn't his style. He stared back at her with equal intensity, his jaw tensing in sheer effort not to even blink. She had come here for an explanation. Of his crazy. What had happened to make him snap in a rage over something that really wasn't his business. From where she stood, he could almost hear her thoughts. Why had he done it? Why had he felt the need to risk his life for people that he didn't even know; people that they'd just met and weren't even sure they trusted yet. People that clearly didn't trust them or he wouldn't be locked up in here. It was _stupid_. _He_ had been stupid. But he'd also been angry.

" _Anger makes you stupid; stupid gets you killed_."

Wasn't that what she was always telling him? Maybe it was time he listened to her.

He thought back on how things had developed with him and this woman and he guessed it had always been there. _She_ had always been there. Even back during the early days when he was half out of his mind with grief over Lori, so much that he couldn't bear to look at his own daughter, she'd been there on the outskirts of his mind or on the outskirts of the prison, helping guard them, searching for the man who threatened to take their home from them. Of course, it hadn't been this, in the here and now. Whatever the hell _this_ was.

" _It's hard to know when to let somebody in."_

He'd said to her and he wasn't sure he even knew then that he was talking about her. He was pretty sure though that she did. As they'd sat outside those gates, his baby daughter in the backseat, she had reached for his hand and it had felt nice. To be touched by someone again, her warm hand a welcome, heavy weight on his. But even more than that, it was nice to have someone to let him know it was okay to lean on them too. It was okay to need her as much as she needed him.

Last night, after he'd woken up in here, he realized he'd not let anyone in, in so long, he'd almost forgotten how. He'd almost forgotten that there was something else besides all that death and destruction out there, beyond those walls, beyond the road that had brought them here. There was something more and he knew she was sitting right in front of him, looking like she was ready to give him a chance to explain.

"What are you doing, Rick?" Her voice was a plea and he could hear the emotion in her words. He'd failed them. He'd let them all down and he couldn't feel worse about it.

"I don't know." He shook his head because he didn't. He didn't know what to do anymore. These people, here within these walls, had never seen what it was like out there. He didn't know how to tell these people to pull their heads out of their asses and face reality. He didn't know what it was going to take for them to see what it was really like now. Maybe he could give them a chance. He didn't know.

" _Don't you want one more day with a chance."_ She'd screamed at all of them. Those were darker times than most and back then, he wasn't sure he did want another day in this shit world. Wasn't sure any of them did but they kept going. The lingering memories of the ones they'd lost spurred them on. Some of them trudged forward out of sheer will; to refuse that the world had beaten them and the dead had won. He kept going because he had two small lives depending on him for survival. No matter what their motives were, they were here now. Both of them. Together. And right now they were very alone.

He struggled to get up, he'd taken a pretty big hit to his ribs when he'd gone flying through that window. A frown stretched across her forehead as she shook her head at him. "Don't get up." She looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

"You here to apologize for bashing my head in." He said, their conversation kind of stalled out with no resolution in sight to their current problem. Nothing to do but wait out his judgement by the good people of Alexandria. He watched as she unfolded her formidable form and get up to come across the room and take a seat next to him at the edge of the mattress, her long legs stretched out in front of her. He tried not to notice the way the fabric of her pants stretched taut across her thighs, but they seemed to be fit just for her body, her curves hugged in all the right place.

Michonne was an attractive woman and he'd have to be a blind man not to notice that she'd been checking him out lately too. His throat went even dryer if that was even possible as he turned to look at her, facing her finally. He deserved whatever she had to dish out.

Her voice broke him from his errant thoughts. "Stop being so dramatic." She admonished but he saw the teasing glint in her eye. It was a small flash; but it was still there. She was still a tiny bit pissed at him then.

He rubbed the back of his head for dramatic effect. "My head tells a different story." And that's when it happened.

He watched her as if in slow motion and took in every detail of her reaching up and cupping her palm gently to the back of his head, her fingers weaving through his thick waves, fingers probing. "Your head is stronger than it looks." Her voice was husky and all the sudden, this wasn't Michonne, his partner, his right hand woman, his confidante. She was just _Michonne_ and in that moment, she was all he wanted in this world.

He knew once his eyes locked on hers as she cradled his head in her hands it would be all over with. There was no turning back from this moment. He'd walked beside this woman down many a road and now here they were and it just seemed _right_ that they take this next step; together. It was an equal amount of longing and hesitance in her eyes and he knew then that everything they were feeling was synced up between them and he brought one hand up to her face, the pads of his fingers sliding across the cool of her cheek and everything for a moment hung between them.

Like the snap of a rubber band, everything stretched taut and the moment drug out between them until neither one of them could stand the tension anymore and he crushed his lips to hers, her mouth open and waiting for his tongue to enter and lap at the inside of her mouth. She met his kisses with the same fever that seemed to possess him within his core and threatened to burn him up before the heat settled in his cock that was starting to throb with need.

She moaned against his mouth and that was all he could take. He flipped them around until he was hovered over her and she matched him move for move her legs spread wide to accommodate him. He rocked against her, his eyes full of dark promise as her mouth dropped open and her head snaped back in wild abandon, exposing the smooth column of her neck, the flesh so dark, so tantalizing, so Michonne. As he bent his lips to her neck, his mouth firm against that taut skin, suckling gently he knew then he was lost. Lost in her depths and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside her.

* * *

It was like there were two parts of her brain. The one side that knew that this was Rick Grimes, her friend and the other that knew that this was what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be drawing low, long moans from her lips as he worked the button of her jeans, his deft fingers lowering the zipper with firm intent. He was supposed to be slipping his hand inside her panties, the warm of his palm cupping her, while his fingers searched out her heat. She gasped into his mouth as his fingertip slid home over her clit and her hips seemed to come up off the bed of their own volition seeking more of his velvet touch. The heat surged through her and settled in her core, begging for release.

"Off." He whispered fiercely, pulling at the waistband on her pants then going to work on removing her shirt.

Her fingers were nearly shaking as she nodded at him and reached down to slide her pants over her hips and shimmy them down her thighs leaving her in nothing but the black thongs she'd put on yesterday. She'd wondered at the time if she had somehow known that he would be the one removing them and decided in her wildest imaginings she had never thought she would feel so wanton, so much like a desired woman as he hooked his thumbs on the strings on the side and pulled them roughly over her hips and cast them aside with her other clothes. He reached for the buttons of his shirt, flicking each one open with ease while she went to work on his pants, sliding them over his hips until he was lying there beside her in his boxers. She reached inside and pulled out his thick length, her palm sliding against him, her hand pumping over him a few times and she grinned as his eyes rolled back in his head. God, how she'd wanted this for so long.

He growled as his fingers came to encircle her wrist and pull her away from him. "Something I gotta do first." Was all he said as he pressed his lips to hers briefly and kneeled between her spread legs, pressing her thighs open even further, sat back on his heels and just looked his fill.

He looked at her like he was a starving man and she was his last meal and she felt a surge of wetness as he gazed at her pussy and she knew then what he meant to do. "God you're fuckin' beautiful." He said in his thick Georgia accent and she knew then that she loved him. She loved this man who was kissing his way down her body, his grizzled cheek scraping across her breast as his tongue laved at each nipple sucking them to a point. She wound her fingers in his hair, keeping care to stay away from the knot on his head that she'd put there and pressing gently as he worked his way down her body, guided his lips to her core.

She could swear she heard him chuckle low in his throat when she pulled his hair, perhaps a bit too hard, as his tongue took a wide swipe at her center but she couldn't be sure because after that she lost all sense of sound, sight, even smell. The only sensation that she could focus on was the exquisite pleasure he was creating with each flick of his tongue, parting her folds and exploring her as his hands came up to her hips and pulled her firmly against his mouth. She writhed underneath him and he held her fast to him, his tongue relentless in its pursuits, seeking out her heat as he fucked her with his gorgeous mouth. His tongue a relentless piston, he fucked her over and over until her thighs began to quake and that brilliant white hot heat traveled up her body from her core, settling into the base of her spine as it pulsed itself out beautifully. As she came down, she realized she had been wantonly thrusting her hips up into his mouth until she came with a series of quivers and a rush of warmth and he lapped up every single drop.

"Rick." She breathed his name and she didn't even recognize the need in her own voice but he did. For he crawled up her body, like she was prey and he was the predator and came up to press his lips to hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips.

She groaned into his mouth and reached between them, his boxers having been cast aside at some point. She couldn't keep her eyes from flicking down and looked where his cock was hard and heavy between his legs. She spread hers wider and he nestled himself in the cradle of her hips and took over where she had been gripping him, sliding the head of his manhood over her core; once, twice, three times until neither of them could take it anymore and they both groaned loudly as he sheathed himself fully inside her. Rick Grimes was inside her and right now, there was no place in this world she'd rather be.

* * *

Rick pulled back to look at her and her eyes were dark pools of lust that he knew matched his own heavy ones as he began to pulse in and out of her. He reached down and lifted her thigh higher, pressing it to the crest of his hip, and she took the hint and wrapped both her legs around his waist, her heels digging into the top of his ass, maximizing that contact. As he pulled back slightly to look at where their bodies were joined, it was almost his undoing; her split flesh pressed so perfectly against him, that dark triangle of curls meshed against his, it was everything he wanted and more.

He reached down to find that bundle of nerves that would have her writhing beneath him again but she surprised him. He should have never doubted her strength and she had them flipped over in a moment, her movements efficient and nimble. He'd slid out of her in the process and the loss was almost unbearable but that was okay. For she straddled his hips and rocked herself down over him and without even missing a beat, impaled herself on his hard length once more causing both of them to grown anew at the fresh contact, his foreskin sliding against her velvet walls nearly too much for both of them.

"Michonne." He could scarcely utter her name; it was nearly a plea as he watched her ride him like she was a damn rodeo star. He knew in that moment that he'd never seen anything more beautiful than this woman, taking control of their lovemaking.

All too soon and they'd worked themselves to a fever pitch and his hips were thrusting up into her core with the frenzied pace she had set for them, both of their bodies slicked with sweat, both of them leaning into the other. He felt the moment she started to come unraveled; her movements got jerky and her hips were writhing almost out of control.

"Shhhhh." He whispered as he gripped her hips on either side, pressing her more firmly against him, buried inside her to the hilt, her ass slapping against his balls with each thrust. "Easy. I got ya." He said as he wound his fingers into her hair, the thick cords wrapped around his fingers as he pulled her mouth to his, sealing his lips over hers. Three more thrusts and he felt her coming all around his dick as she broke the kiss and threw her head back, letting her release take over. Watching her come a second time was his undoing. He held her hips in his grasp as she undulated over him like the goddess she was and he pulsed himself up into her. Finally, finally, as her orgasm spun itself out, he came with a shudder, the heat ripping through him like lightning as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Afterwards they didn't say anything. There wasn't much to say in the afterglow of such amazing sex. They laid there wrapped in one another's arms, their sweat-slicked chests pressed together. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head as he shifted them where they were lying side by side. He knew he didn't have to say it. This was special between them and even if they weren't ready to talk about it, this wouldn't be the last time they would do this. Far from it, was his guess. But for now, he could be content to stay here. In the moment with this woman who surprised him at every turn. When they'd met, he had saved her outside those fences from a yard full of walkers.

Ever since, he thought she'd been saving him over and over again and he loved her for it. Rick Grimes wasn't sure what he had done to deserve to have her in his arms, but for now, he pressed his lips to the side of her head and began to speak. "Michonne."

She lifted her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder and smiled at him softly, the warmth pouring out of her eyes. "It's okay. I know. We'll figure it out."

He nodded at her. "Alright then." He smiled back at her and realized that it had been a while since he'd done that and meant it. Something about being with her like this made him feel like things were a little more hopeful. Maybe this place would work out after all.

He realized in that moment, he did want one more day with a chance. A chance with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you so desire....xoxoxo


End file.
